


High As a Kite

by cherry_swords



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_swords/pseuds/cherry_swords
Summary: When Rick finds Cliff bleeding in the middle of his living room floor, Rick comes to terms with something he’s been denying for a long time.
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	High As a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so bare with me guys.

Rick took several steps back, mind still reeling from the events taking place only seconds before. The flamethrower still clutched in his hands, he stared at the now crispy woman floating in his pool. He turned around and began to take the flame thrower off of his back when he remembered Francesca and Cliff.   
_  
They’re okay._ Rick repeated in his head as he stumbled to where his glass wall had been before that psycho bitch crashed through it. Mind and body reeling from shock ( and tequila ) the whereabouts of his wife and friend were cloudy. _Francesca is asleep and Cliff is walking Brandy... right?  
_  
Carefully he stepped over the shards of glass and examined his wreck of a wall. Deciding not to risk his back being sliced open by the remaining glass Rick walked through the door and what the _fuck_ happened here? His various framed posters were shattered, furniture thrown over, and ... wait what’s that in the corner?

Rick could feel the tequila rising up his throat as he spotted a pair of legs poking out from the couch seated in front of the fireplace. He quickly he grabbed a bowl from the counter, prepared to attack whoever had intruded his home when he recognized the boots the figure was wearing. Rick dropped the bowl and raced to the man on the floor immediately, tears already threatening to form. 

“Cliff!” The younger man thought he might throw up as he crouched next to his friend. His hands shook as he rolled his stuntman onto his back. Rick noticed a knife stuck in his side and grabbed it. He had watched those doctor dramas while he and Cliff waited for Bounty Law to come on. Rick had barely tugged on the knife before he heard Cliff groan.

“Rick you’re hurting me” Cliff complained with his eyes still closed. “What the he fuck are you doing?”

The younger man let out a relieved breath. “Thank god you aren’t dead man. Just stay awake, alright?”   
  
“Course I’m alive you wacko. _You_ wouldn’t be alive if I hadn’t went all assassin on these fuckers.” Cliff chuckled, eyes finally opening to look at Rick. “Prolly shouldn’t take that out.”

Immediately Rick let go of the knife. “Sorry buddy, just worried about you. Shit- look at me making a fuss when you’re the one who got stabbed. How the hell are you so calm anyways?”

”Those damn acid cigs.” Cliff let out a slow laugh. “My side is hurtin’ like a bitch but they’re like ... like for some reason I don’t really care. Y’know?”

“Nope”

Cliff began to do that strange slow laugh and Rick stared at Cliff like he was insane. The actor had never done acid so he wasn’t sure if that’s what happened when you did or if Cliff was more hurt than either of them realized.

”Don’t sweat it partner.” The stuntman groaned. “Shit now I’m starting to feel it. Sit me up will you?”

Without being told twice Rick put an arm under Cliff’s back and set another on his shoulder. He pulled the older man into his chest while he caught his breath. _Goddamnit you fat bastard. Cant even lift your friend without fucking up._

”What’s the matter?” Cliff questioned. “Your arms forget how to work or am I just that good-looking?” 

Rick laughed and looked down at his friend, readying a smart-ass retort when he stopped. Cliff could have died today. _Cliff could have fucking died today and I was outside in my pool._ Rick fought the tears that had returned since he first found his friend. Cliff, who had never taken his eyes off Rick since he was picked up frowned. 

“Hey pal, no need to start getting all sappy on me. I’m fine, Francesca’s fine ... we can replace all of this shit.” He placed a calloused hand on Rick’s cheek. Rick couldn’t help but notice how close their faces were. “We’re okay.” 

Suddenly he thought back to all those nights when Cliff and Rick both got off of a long day at set, too exhausted to care that he was basically cuddling his friend. Or when they fucked around in the pool and Rick let fingers linger on Cliff’s impossibly perfect biceps. Too many instances to count, too many days passing without Rick acting on his fucking feelings. Too many goddamn days where Rick pretended these feelings were so intense simply because he and Cliff were such good friends.

Tonight was proof of just how quickly the things you love, the things you _need_ could be taken away from you. Rick couldn’t let the opportunity pass him by again. Rick pulled Cliff closer and quickly pressed his lips to the wounded man’s. Cliff didn’t kiss back and in a sudden realization of what he did Rick immediately pulled back.

”O-oh fuck.” Cliff was looking at him with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, the first expression that wasn’t completely stoned out since he found him. “I’m so mother fucking drunk dude. Let’s just forget this happened.”

With every passing second Rick started to panic. Wounded or not, Cliff could kick his ass. Cliff could just fucking end his life right here for what he did. _He’s gonna beat my ass just like those goddamned hippies._

Cliff suddenly went into a fit of hysterical laughter. His eyes watered with every wheeze, clutching his side with every exhale of air.   
  


_He’s fucking gone insane._

”Look at you, Cowboy, I thought you’d never make a damn move.”

”Uh.. w-what?”

”Look, I don’t blame you for being attracted to me I mean, just look at me. But shit man you’ve been sending so many signals I couldn’t tell if you were actually into me or just a touchy feely typa guy.”

Rick couldn’t process what was going on. Was Cliff going to beat his ass or what?   
  
“I’m into you, dumb ass.” Cliff laughed before pulling Rick in for another quick kiss. He pulled away, leaving Rick dumbfounded and wanting. “We can finish this later but will you call a damn ambulance already? This thing fucked up my high and I don’t want to keep bleeding on your shit. I don’t have enough money to pay for your fancy rich people shit anymore.”

Rick finally leaned Cliff against the wall and stood up to grab the phone that he only just now noticed was dangling from its post. It was covered in blood and he cast Cliff a disgusted look.   
  


Cliff only shrugged with that shit-eating smile. “I can pay for that too if you’d like.”

”Shut up, Cliff.” He reluctantly grabbed the phone. “You know what... don’t worry about finding a new job, old pal. I’m not letting you go anywhere.”


End file.
